A computing device such as a desktop computer, notebook computer, or the like, may monitor physical characteristics of its operation, such as heat generated, power consumed, and the like, for various components of the computing device. Such a computing device may also attempt to maintain such physical characteristics within desired operational ranges. For example, a computing device may operate a cooling fan to maintain the operating temperature of components of the computing device within desired operational ranges.